


初遇的希望

by One99



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One99/pseuds/One99
Summary: 新人冒险者初入艾欧泽亚就经历了一系列黑暗，好惨的一只猫男哦，不过好在他终于遇到了属于自己的希望......





	初遇的希望

（又名：好惨一猫男）www  
BL，bug众多，私设如山，就是没想好名字，可能续篇会有吧……  
19岁的男性护月之民（不清楚猫魅的成年时间，暂且认为他已经成年）  
PWP，（重度）血腥战损慎入  
R20，（重口）NP慎入  
我真的不是抖S……

 

猫魅奄奄一息地躺在柔软的单人床上，胸膛微微起伏着，没有血色的肉体上布满了大大小小的各种伤痕和医疗补丁，腹部和颈侧仔细包扎好的白色绷带再次隐隐渗出了血色。明亮的屋子里晃动着温暖的烛火，一旁的坩埚里，新熬制的蓝色药水缓缓旋转着，蒸腾起一股舒缓的清香……  
青年其实是一只很惜命的胆小猫咪，并不像其他冒险者那样追逐名留青史，他最大的愿望只是想在艾欧泽亚的土地上找到属于自己的容身之所，因此钱是必须的，之所以登记成为一名冒险者也是因为这样来钱更快一些。四处流浪的他总是缺钱用，饥一餐饱一餐已经成了家常便饭，有时候甚至连冒险必要的药剂都无力购买。不过好在他的身体足够强壮，还可以找到其他的兼职可做。  
虽自认已足够小心谨慎，但初出茅庐的猫魅还是没料到自己会在讨伐巨大魔界花的时候被同行者狠狠暗算……  
预想之中的治疗并没有到来，魔界花挥舞着狰狞的触鞭毫不留情地剐走了青年背上的一大块血肉。突如其来的剧痛让他忍不住呻吟出声，绿色的毒汁顺着外翻的伤口渗透到身体中，麻痹感逐渐累积，他的动作变得迟缓，视线也模糊不清，染血的剑柄滑溜溜地再难以紧握。猫魅压低了耳朵，下意识地张望起队友的方向。  
可他看到的却是吟游诗人向他瞄准的箭头。  
“等……！”甚至连话也没能让他说完，连发的箭矢便狂风骤雨般袭来。他踉跄着向后躲避，却被魔界花的触角仰面绊倒在地。直到身后传来一声不屑的轻哼，青年才后知后觉地意识到这场讨伐不知何时已然变成针对他一个人的狩猎。“呃……！”尖锐的双手杖底端毫不留情地刺穿了青年的左侧肩胛骨，将他牢牢地钉在地上。他睁大双眼挣扎着向上看去，原本温柔的拉拉菲尔族此时却露出了与她可爱面庞毫不相符的残忍笑容，“你的脏血可把我的法杖都给弄脏了，清理的费用就从你身上出吧～”  
魔界花的仇恨仍旧牢牢锁定在他的身上，左右开弓的触鞭毫不留情地鞭笞着他的身体，在他褐色的肌肉上留下一道道触目惊心的血痕。“咳……”猫魅艰难地撑起上半身，左侧肩胛骨顿时不堪重负地响起血肉被撕扯的声音，大股猩红的鲜血喷涌而出。浓郁的血气大大的刺激到魔界花，魔物发出令人齿颤的诡异吼叫声，长满倒刺的触手狠狠捅穿了青年毫无保护的柔软腹部，剧痛伴随着肌肉被切碎的诡异声响让年轻的猫魅族痛到几欲晕厥，仅剩不多的思考能力怎么也想不明白为什么昨日还热情拉拢自己的队友们会一夜之间突然变脸。  
高大健壮的武士抽出染血的太刀甩了甩，配合诗人迅捷的进攻轻易便斩杀了对年轻冒险者来说过于强大的魔物，他若有所思地盯了会青年因痛苦而扭曲的脸，突然伸手扣住了猫魅脆弱的脖颈，饶有兴致地观察起他的反应。随着吸入的空气越来越有限，猫魅忍不住张大了嘴，露出了平时难得一见的尖牙，身体像上岸的鱼一样剧烈抽搐起来，流出的血浆将他身下的土地一寸寸染红，深色逐渐蔓延。大量的失血伴随着魔界花残留在体内的毒素让他的意识越来越模糊，就在意识即将陷入黑暗的前夕，来自喉管处的压力却一下子消失了。青年弓起腰疯狂地咳嗽着，口涎失禁般溢得满下巴都是，混沌的大脑内部回荡着好像有一百只莫古力族在吹响唢呐的声音。待意识逐渐回笼，他惊恐地发现自己全身上下的衣物已经在魔界花的无情鞭笞中变成了破烂的布条，而武士的手指正在他的舌苔和尖牙处来回抚摸。他下意识地一口咬了上去。  
虚弱的猫咪竟然还有反抗的余力，这让武士觉得饶有趣味，他站起身，舔了舔指尖渗出的血珠，半张脸隐没在阴影中，神色不明地俯视着蜷缩在血泊里的年轻躯体：微深的肤色，恰到好处的匀称肌肉，还有看起来就手感不错的耳朵和尾巴。武士侧了侧头，鲁加族小山一样的身躯挡住了夜晚最后一丝月光。  
“呃啊！！！”腹部本就流血不止的巨大伤口被武士的木屐打着转碾踩着，温热的血浆伴随着粘稠的组织液一起“噗嗤噗嗤”地大量涌出身体，猫魅族痉挛着发出一声可怜兮兮地惨叫后便没了声息。  
“喂！别玩死了！”一直抱臂不语的吟游诗人忍不住出声提醒道，“白魔稍微治疗一下吧，就这样死了挺没意思的”  
“不要因为我是白魔法师就心安理得地把治疗的活儿全推给我干呀，”不知是想到了什么，拉拉菲尔族小巧的五官微微皱在了一起，“况且，治疗这种脏兮兮的野猫，我的法杖可是会哭的。”  
吟游诗人沉思了半晌，还是从随身携带的背包里翻找出了一大瓶底部泛着淡蓝色光芒的剔透药水来，“这瓶药可是我收集了好久的原料才做出来的，居然用在这种地方，必须得收点利息……”  
晶莹的药水泼洒在猫咪伤口最严重的腹部，那些狰狞的豁口在肉眼可见的速度下逐渐愈合了，可流失的血液却无法补充回来，可怜的猫魅族仍深陷在失血带来的晕厥里。  
鲁加捏住了青年下巴左右摆弄了一下，似乎是对青年无意识的顺从感到无趣。  
（啦啦啦～）

 

他慢条斯理地脱下自己身上繁复的东方衣物，露出了男性鲁加族过分强健的身体，窄窄的白色兜裆布压根包裹不住已经半勃的深色男根，微微露出的龟头就有猫魅族的拳头大小，只见马眼一开一合地吐露出晶莹的前列腺液，缓慢地垂滴到尚且昏迷不醒的年轻猫魅族右侧的粉嫩乳头上。武士弯下腰，拔起了染血的法杖，将猫咪整个翻转过来趴伏在地上，两只手肆意揉搓着青年丰满又挺翘的屁股肉，直揉的两片屁股上都布满了红红的手印，他才意犹未尽般地掰开了青年饱受蹂躏的臀瓣。青年的肛口紧紧闭合，阳心如同一朵精致的雏菊，四周没有一丝毛发。武士看着看着，感觉到自己蠢蠢欲动的男根又胀大了几分，龟头已经彻底探出了兜裆布的上沿，马眼大张着，一股股前列腺液前呼后拥地将兜裆布的边缘染成了深色。他像是想起了什么好笑的事情一般笑了起来，伸出一根手指尝试着探入猫魅的后庭，指节破开柔软的肠肉，被温暖而紧致的包裹着。眼皮底下的猫咪还在昏睡中毫无反应，武士挑挑眉，不动声色地将手指增加到了三根。他在青年的后庭中不断搅弄着，终于找到了内部凸起的一点。于是他将猫魅族摆出了一副方便插入的姿势，褪下了身上最后的一件衣物。  
完全勃起的男根狰狞可怖，即便是鲁加自己也一手难握，下方悬垂的睾丸饱满肿胀，硕大的龟头仿佛有生命似的一下、一下点着头，汁水淋漓的马眼紧对着青年闭合的粉嫩阳心。武士掂了掂自己的精囊，扶着阳柱，一点一点破开了猫魅的菊穴。  
剧烈地胀痛将昏迷的年轻冒险者拉回了现实，他压着耳朵刚呜咽了几声就发现自己此刻正被压在松软的地面上，以一个极端难堪的姿势被人一把抓住了脆弱的尾巴，同时屁股里还传来一阵阵撕裂般地剧痛。  
“你最好放松一点，这才刚进去了半个头。”他的耳边传来鲁加族武士如同恶魔一般让他胆寒的声音，但他缺乏的性经验让他一时半会还没能意识到自己究竟遭遇了什么。直到武士不耐烦地又将他硕大的男根往里顶了顶。  
可怜的猫咪顿时被顶的呼吸一窒，“咿唔！痛！快停下来！”他大叫着，不顾失血的眩晕感想要奋力挣脱武士的禁锢。  
可惜此时他的身体根本爆发不出多少力量，很快便被武士用庞大的身躯牢牢压制住。“呵，”鲁加用嘴叼住了他颈侧的软肉，一边色情地啃咬着，一边用右手把玩着猫咪胸前的两粒乳头，将它们从最初的淡粉色搓、拉、掐、捻成了鲜艳的红色，挺立着，慢慢肿胀成了红豆的大小。而鲁加的左手则向下深入，一把握住了他尚且垂软的男根，青年的阳具在这只手充满技巧的打磨下逐渐勃起，长着绒毛的卵蛋被拉扯地前后摆动，青涩的马眼吐出了晶亮的前列腺液。青年被这种陌生的快感刺激地不住地打着摆子，忍不住挺胸凑向身后施暴之人的手，胯部也开始不由自主地前后耸动。  
他陷入情欲的模样全部落入了正在看戏的拉拉菲尔眼中，她冷哼一声，对恶劣玩弄着猫咪的鲁加武士问道，“我说，你到底行不行啊？本小姐这么久都还没看到重头戏呢！”  
拉拉菲尔族少女清脆的嗓音宛如一盆冷水将年轻的猫魅族从头泼到了脚，巨大的羞耻感让他浑身发抖。而听到同伴质疑的鲁加族则收敛起笑容，不容置疑地将胯部向前送去，艰难又缓慢地全根没入到青年的菊穴中。周围仿佛安静了一瞬，被巨根无情插透视的可怜猫咪爆出一声压抑的呻吟。可还没等他缓过神来，身后的武士便再也无法忍耐地开始了稳健又快速的抽插。“啪啪啪啪啪……”粗大的紫黑色男根将菊穴的所有褶皱一一碾平，武士的胯部如同发情中的公狗一般前后快速耸动着，男根抽插着带出了大量的肠液和前列腺液，顺着被奸淫的青年大腿缓缓流淌下来。猫魅第一次就被如此巨大的阳具肏了穴，一波接一波无法拒绝的快感让他除了大声呻吟已然做不了其他的。“喔哦……啊、啊、啊、啊……啊啊啊啊……呃……”武士猛地一个挺腰，突然用一个宛如动物交配般的方式死死压在青年身上，流着水的肿大龟头狠狠地碾过青年的前列腺，他“哼哧哼哧”地快速的抽插着，直操的青年的肛口都涌出了一圈白沫。  
“被开苞的滋味如何？”武士享受地眯着眼，而青年则被突如其来的灭顶快感爽的翻出了白眼，口涎吞咽不及地连成一条条银丝滴落在身下的土壤上，他满面赤红，露出了自己也不知道的淫荡表情。  
“呃啊……不……哦……呃、呃、呃、呃……不、不……啊啊啊啊啊……啊、啊、……”  
青年被大屌奸地连连呻吟，前方勃起的青涩男根随着身后鲁加狂浪地抽插一甩一甩地牵出道道粘稠的银丝，他一只手哆哆嗦嗦地摸索着向下握住了自己跳动的阳具，就着滑腻的前列腺液和肠液“咕叽咕叽”地开始手淫。  
“太……太粗……呃……了……”  
“被、被强奸了……啊、啊、啊……呃啊啊啊停下……来……”  
“啊……好粗呃呃呃呃……好胀……呃……要被撑爆了……”  
夜晚的密林中人迹罕至，寂静的空气中清晰地传来肉体拍合的沉闷响动，其间不断穿插着年轻男子呻吟的低语声。  
正在兴头上的武士大手一挥将青年呈一种把尿的姿势捞起来，两只粗壮的胳膊牢牢地托住他不断抽搐的双腿。在重力的帮助下，鲁加族粗大的男根在青年体内进入到了一个前所未有的深度，并重重地擦过了某一块凸起。青年就这样在武士的怀里痉挛着高潮了，灭顶的快感甚至让他一时忘记了人类的通用语，他“喵喵”浪叫着，熟透的男根马眼大张，毛茸茸的睾丸以肉眼可见的程度微微紧缩了一下，胀成深红色的龟头上下一阵乱点，青年大声淫叫着，马眼溢出股股淫液，紧接着白色的浓精便一道接一道地喷射而出，“嗤—嗤—”地洒落在不远处的草丛里，每射出一道精柱，青年的男根便猛地向上一抬，就这样，乱抖的鸡巴足足射出了三四股才停歇。高潮过后的猫咪泪水糊了满脸，止不住抽搐着瘫软在鲁加族宽厚的怀中，长满细小倒刺的舌头上缓缓滴着口涎，“喵……被、被操射了……”  
大脑一片浆糊的猫魅并没有意识到身后的武士对他的无情操干有愈演愈烈的趋势，等他停转的大脑重新磕磕绊绊地运转起来时，事情早已超过了他的预料。青年压根没有意识到自己的肛门里是何时被武士塞进了一个表面坑洼不平的一级魔晶石的，但当鲁加族那大得惊人的男根毫不留情地重新顶入青年的菊穴时，可怜的小猫咪差点没背过气去。  
武士把一切都看在眼里，他面色平静地、残忍的空出一只手来，根根手指循着青年早先被魔界花砍伤的背部伤口狠狠地抠了进去。“呃啊……！”突如其来又延绵不断的剧痛让青年没法再通过晕厥获得半分解脱，粘稠的鲜血重新顺着汗湿的脊背流淌下来。  
武士满意地舔了舔手指，重新抱紧了猫魅，一边走路一边上下颠簸地插着穴。如果这时从下方看的话，就会看到我们倒霉的年轻冒险者那原本淡粉色的菊口已然被肏成糜红，正可怜兮兮地费力吞吐着一根青筋盘布的紫黑色狰狞肉棒，两颗硕大又布满褶皱的卵蛋上下翻飞，次次都狠狠地拍进青年红肿的臀肉里，被撑到极致的猫穴中这次甚至连肠液也漏不出来了，只剩下一圈绵密的白沫密密麻麻地围在肛口。青年刚刚射过一次的青涩男根又颤巍巍地立了起来，湿漉漉的龟头和存货不多的毛绒双丸随着武士颠簸的节奏上下抖动。他的喉咙早已嘶哑，腹部也随着武士公狗般地打桩抽插而时不时微微隆起一小块弧度，魔晶石被顶到了一个骇人听闻的深度。  
武士抱着青年边走边日，遒结的肌肉高高隆起，他闭上眼睛，感觉到深嵌在温暖肠肉中的龟头开始兴奋变大，马眼处也传来了一阵一阵的酸意。他停止了走动，双臂猛地将猫魅被日得熟透的身体拉向自己，同时胯部猛地向前深顶。鲁加的巨根随着他的动作又深入几分，猫魅大张着嘴，大滴大滴的口涎浇灌到身下同样张开的红肿马眼上，他的双手同时玩弄起自己的男根，一只手熟练地上下撸着肉柱，另一只手则伸出最细的小拇指，由上至下顺利地深入到流着泪的马眼中，忘情地抽插起来。青年身后的阳穴被鲁加的紫黑色大屌狂肏着，身前的男根则被他自己的手指快速爆日，青年夹在中间半睁着眼睛，身子一弯一直地痉挛着抽搐，他从未享受过如此噬骨的快意。  
武士的初次高潮终于来临，他的马眼怒张着将一股一股浓郁的精种强劲地喷射在青年的身体深处。青年的小腹隆起一个骇人的弧度，腹部刚刚长出新肉的伤口又一次淅淅沥沥地渗出血液。在这场长时间的高强度性爱里，他受过重伤的身体已经开始吃不消了。  
释放过一次的鲁加族又颠着猫魅日了一会儿，或许是觉得没有意思，他放下了猫咪，一屁股坐在他的身上，转头看向了一旁的吟游诗人。  
而诗人恰巧也兴致勃勃地看向了被肏掉了半条命的年轻猫魅，裆部早已顶起了一个小帐篷。他轻笑两声，从背包里掏出一个戈尔狄螺栓，对仍旧精神奕奕的鲁加大汉说，“想不想玩点更刺激的？”  
副本中掉落的小玩意如今被用在了猫魅的身上，算不上纤细的螺栓被缓缓推进他的马眼深处，栓体上一圈圈繁复的花纹不断刮蹭着他娇嫩的尿道，牢牢堵住了他的射精口。青年张大嘴无声地发出尖叫，睁开的双眼已然失去了焦距，他感到惶恐无助，绝望地向着朦胧视线中一片模糊的人影伸出手，“救……咳……救命……放过我……”背部、肩部和腹部的持续失血加上过度的性爱都让他更加虚弱，上一次吃饱饭已经不记得是什么时候，青年的胃里泛起一股灼烧般地疼痛。如今他只感到身上一阵阵地发冷，耳鸣也逐渐加剧。恍惚间他看见那个人影向他走来，张开双臂仿佛就要拥抱他……  
…………  
“我怎么感觉他快不行了？”吟游诗人正一边揪住年轻猫魅散乱的头发一边剧烈地耸动胯部将自己肿胀的男根狠狠顶入青年的咽喉，“还好事先把他的下巴给卸掉了，不然护月之民的尖牙还真是有点麻烦。”  
猫魅已经在这场多方的残暴虐待中彻底失去了知觉，他曾经明亮的双眼无神地半睁着，臂膀仿若无骨地向下垂落着，狰狞的伤痕和掐痕遍布全身，腹部持续渗着血，连一向骄傲翘起的灵活绒尾也失去了往日的光泽。  
在武士和吟游诗人终于结束了他们的第三次射精后，猫魅被拎着头发当成破布一般地扔在了一棵大树的根部。也许是这一行人终于良心发现，临走前队伍里大饱眼福的白魔法师终于肯施舍给他了一个复生魔法，但却也拿走了他前不久才赚来的所有金币。  
不知过了多久，青年终于从无边的黑暗中艰难转醒，恍惚了好一会儿，接着发现了自己状态的糟糕。他顶着满头满脸干涸的精液，双腿只要微微分开便有大股大股的浓精从屁眼里顺着腿根流淌下来，湿漉漉的男根依然坚硬如铁，想射精的欲望叫嚣着，却生生被马眼中那颗螺栓堵住了出路。食髓知味的青年再也无法抵御原始欲望的侵袭，他避开背部的伤口侧靠着树干，叉开双腿，一边握住自己的得不到释放的可怜阳具开始上下手淫，一边快速揉搓着底下毛茸茸的睾丸，想要通过一次剧烈地射精将马眼中作怪的小玩意给射出来。  
他满脸潮红地费力撸动，爆出粉嫩经络的男根颤颤巍巍地指向天空，一翕一合的马眼不断溢出透明的前列腺液，顺着柱身流了满手。青年不再刺激自己的精囊，转而用带茧的手掌去抚慰自己李子般红紫的龟头，随着敏感的冠状沟被不断揉搓、责磨，猫魅又发出了难耐的欲望春叫。  
…………  
可无论青年如何变换着方式把玩着自己的男根，他离射精却总差临门一脚。被欲望烧昏了头脑的猫咪索性放开了跳动不已的阳具，俯下身，以一种极为惊撼的柔软度张口含住了自己的男根。“唔嗯……滋咕……”他细细品尝着自己阳具的滋味，灵巧的舌头不断滑过龟头顶，冠状沟，柱身上爆起的青筋和最底部肿胀的卵蛋。他一边舔弄着自己，一边在被口交的快感中微微抽搐着，脚趾不自觉地根根绷紧。可目前青年的身体并不支持他做出如此高难度的动作，不一会儿身体各处的肌肉就都酸痛难忍了。猫魅只好意犹未尽地松开口，“怎么还是没能射出来……”他嘀咕着站起身，不顾流了一腿的属于鲁加族的白色浓精，倾身趴伏在表皮粗糙的树干上。龟头被粗砺树皮摩擦的感觉刺痛又舒爽，青年忍不住一耸一耸地向前抽送起胯部……不一会儿，树根处便涂满了猫魅的前列腺液，随着他越来越快地挺胯，青年的龟头明显变得更加肿大，马眼张开了足有拇指大小的孔洞，一颗戈尔狄螺栓在精柱的推动下终于远远地飞射出去，接着，一股股稀薄的精液也从马眼中源源不断的喷涌而出。年轻的冒险者目光涣散地喘息着，脱力地一屁股坐在地上，无人抚慰的男根仍旧高高地翘在双腿之间，一抖、一抖地射出最后的存货。猫魅的包裹里已经空空如也，原本为冒险而辛苦筹集的干粮也不翼而飞，他的肚子咕咕作响，一股强烈的饥饿感再次席卷而来。大量失血和过度射精后的身体早已不堪重负，猫魅低头再度舔舐起了腿间仍在不断冒泡的马眼，企图多少吸出一些精液来补充能量。可残留的液体太过稀薄，他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴，目光又落在了他刚刚爆射过的一片狼藉的树根上。青年手脚并用地爬了过去，埋头尽情享用起自己留下的精液大餐，他的臀部高高翘起，臀瓣间点缀着一抹红意，菊穴已经彻底绽放开来，糜红的肠肉如花瓣般微微外翻，被鲁加族惊人尺寸的男根持续开掘过的肛门直到现在仍有些合不拢地收缩着，缕缕白精断断续续地从里面蜿蜒而出。  
勉强补充完体力，年轻的冒险者带着一身的狰狞伤痕和腥气血污，一瘸一拐地以一种极为缓慢的速度找起了水源。他的身体仍处在虚弱的疲软中，需要马上清洗和补充水分。作为武器的利剑早已不知所踪，手无寸铁的青年必须极度小心地避开密林中的魔物。猫咪运用与生俱来的灵敏嗅觉找到了一处不大的水塘，他小心翼翼地张望了一下四周，并没有发现任何魔物的踪迹，于是他马上埋头大口地喝起水。塘水沁人心脾，青年直走到水位没过他的胸膛的位置后就开始认真搓洗起来。他低着头仔仔细细地将自己沾满干涸精斑的脸部和头发清洗干净，接着伸出中指掏进了自己的后庭进进出出地快速抽插着，水面上逐渐浮起一片片越来越多的淡白色粘稠液体。突然，青年的指节擦过肠道中的一小块凸起，一股酸胀的快感猛地从尾椎窜上了全身。他闷哼一声，腿弯因为刹那的刺激不住地发着抖。猫魅红着脸，耳朵不自觉地紧紧贴着他湿漉漉的脑袋。再次找准了销魂的那一点后，他狠狠地一按、一拧。  
“咳咳……！”青年双膝一弯跪在了水中，激烈的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声，猝不及防地被呛了一大口水。前面的男根在冰凉的水中再度颤颤巍巍的翘起，变得火热，艳红的马眼自动的张开小孔，却什么也没能射出来，他不禁变得有些沮丧。  
在水池中变得放松的猫咪并没有察觉到四周的变化，如墨的夜色笼罩了稀薄的月光，在他身后不远处的一处水底，以太的流动突然变得异常，不详的黑暗光芒中逐渐出现一团长满眼睛的脓包状的魔物。千眼凝胶好奇的转动魔眼打量着陌生的水塘，传送消耗了它不少的体力，它迫切地想要吞食些新鲜的血肉来补充能量。  
泛起的涟漪捎来阵阵属于年轻肉体的香味，千眼被吸引住了。它悄无声息地在池底的淤泥上慢慢滑行，魔眼们从四面八方贪婪地凝视着猎物越来越近的背部，被盯上的猎物却仍毫不知情地沉溺在快乐中……  
等到可怜的猫咪终于后知后觉地发现危险已至时，他已经不再有逃跑的机会了。  
千眼凝胶从脓包状的身体中分出四面八方的粗壮魔腕，紧紧地束缚住他的四肢。受惊的青年拼命挣扎着，本能地呲出了锋利的尖牙，企图咬断缠住自己的触手。触手们滴滴答答地流出腥臭的消化液，趁机好奇地钻进了青年的口鼻。  
“唔……！呕！救唔……”猫魅惊恐地发出呼救，却被快速地侵占了喉管，突如其来的侵入者接连压迫住气管，他猛地开始窒息。青年的嘴巴已经张大到了极致，却没有一丝新鲜的空气能够顺利被吸入，源源不断的粘稠触手争先恐后地越挤越多，可怜的猫咪翻起了白眼，他的脖颈被蠕动的异物撑到变形，颈侧的血管根根凸起。千眼将猎物缓缓地拉近自己，隐藏在表皮下的狰狞口器中露出了密密麻麻又参差不齐的丑陋尖牙，它瞄准了猎物脆弱的颈动脉，根根獠牙缓慢地刺穿了猫魅正在努力伸缩的血管。  
“呃唔！！！”猫魅发出了他意识中的最后一声惨叫，温热的血浆在体内压力的压迫下猛地喷射而出，魔物的口器仍在不断撕咬着脆弱的筋肉，它一边大口吞咽着来自动脉的美味血液，一边操控着剩下的触手从明显受过伤的腹部下手，捣碎了刚刚才勉强愈合的嫩肉，更多的鲜血冒着泡从腹部喷涌而出，魔物开始尽情享用起青年新鲜的脏器。  
猫魅千疮百孔的身体不受控制地剧烈痉挛起来，他的口鼻溢出血沫，大量地失血让他饱受蹂躏的身体迅速失温，四肢挣扎的力度逐渐微不可查，脉搏的起伏慢慢变得微弱……  
青年休克了。  
最终，他的心脏再也不堪重负，颤抖着泵出最后一股所剩不多的血液后，停止了跳动。千眼愉快地将失去生命迹象的猎物整个地包裹起来，准备找个地方慢慢地将他消化殆尽。  
…………  
“你说那怪物真的在这儿吗？”  
“线索指向这里，我可想不出还有别的什么地方。”  
“听说那可是非常凶残的魔物，有不少猎人都被打伤过”  
…………  
由远及近传来了此起彼伏的冒险者的声音，被打扰了进食的千眼凝胶警觉地转动魔眼，越来越多的怪物猎人进入它浑浊的视线，它的行踪被讨厌的人类探子发现了。  
猎人们激动起来，若是能击杀这臭名昭著的悬赏魔物，迎接他们的将会是一大笔丰厚的赏金。于是，在魔法、剑光和勇猛的呐喊声中，令人胆寒的魔物最终化为了一滩脓水。冒险者们完成了任务，纷纷唤出搭档陆行鸟赶回去领取赏金，一些走的慢的猎人们却意外地在一片浊水中发现了尚未来得及被消化的猫魅的尸体。  
“这可怜的小家伙！”  
“一个不知天高地厚的新人猫崽子也想偷偷抢赏金？这下好，命都没了。”  
“还有没有治疗没走的？说不定还能抢救一下！”  
众人你一言我一语，复生魔法层出不穷地砸向了躺尸的猫咪。也许是猎人们发现的及时，又或许是猫咪命不该绝，总之，在强大的治愈魔法的作用下，青年停止的心跳重新开始了脆弱的律动，颈部和腹部的骇人伤口慢慢长出了崭新的嫩肉，他的体温也不再冰冷。  
可青年这次却没有转醒的迹象。  
预想着年轻冒险者能够很快恢复意识的猎人们开始交头接耳了起来。  
…………  
“我说，好人做到底，总不能把他扔在这里吧？”  
“一只来历不明的野猫，我可不想带回去。”  
“刚刚到底是谁的魔法生效啦？”  
…………  
不想惹麻烦的冒险者一个接一个地悄悄离场了，水塘边重新恢复了寂静。  
一位站在暗处的獒龙族战士不知道已经一动不动的扛着斧子化身木桩发了多久的呆，结实的肌肉高高隆起，一身厚实的铠甲也无法抹平身形的高挑。他神游的时间可太久了，久到在一旁来回踱步的陆行鸟都开始怀疑男人下巴上的胡茬是不是又冒出了新芽。直到獒龙的头顶终于被他的搭档陆行鸟忍无可忍地狠狠啄了一口时，他才如梦初醒地发现，周围竟不知不觉只剩自己一个猎人了。  
“倒是给我轻一点啊，中年人的头发可是很宝贵的……”他无奈地抱怨着，伸手耙了耙尚且浓密的发顶，叹着气，大步走进水池中央一把拎起奄奄一息的可怜猫咪的后颈，上下打量了一番，“这不还是个没几两肉的崽子吗……”战士嘀咕着，一只手将滴着水的猫咪随手搭在了身后陆行鸟唯一的坐垫上，拉起缰绳准备回城。  
不习惯陌生人气息的陆行鸟不满地跺了跺爪子，企图将背上的不速之客给抖下去。熟知自己搭档的恶劣脾气，战士眼疾手快地一把拉住即将滑落的猫魅的小腿，却在无意间看到对方明显被使用过度的肛门后微微皱起了眉。  
“现在的年轻人……”男人摇了摇头，牵着闹情绪的搭档的缰绳，身影逐渐消失在黎明的微光中。


End file.
